Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a shoe positioning plate for bicycle shoes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a shoe positioning plate that is designed to be installed on the sole of a bicycle shoe in place of a cleat.
Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components.
Pedals are an essential bicycle component in that they transfer cycling power to the bicycle's drive train. Different styles of bicycles utilize different bicycle pedal styles that are designed for a specific purpose such as for pleasure, off road biking, road racing, etc. In recent years, step-in or clipless pedals have gained more popularity. The step-in or clipless pedal releasably engages a cleat secured to the sole of a rider's bicycle shoe. In other words, the cleats are attached to the sole of specially-designed bicycle shoes. The cleats lock the rider's feet into the pedals.
The step-in pedal has a pedal spindle that can be mounted on the crank of a bicycle, a pedal body that is rotatably supported on this pedal spindle, and a cleat engagement mechanism that clamps onto the cleat. In an off road bicycle pedal, both sides of the pedal body is provided with a cleat engagement mechanism for engaging a cleat. Road racing pedals typically only have a single cleat engagement mechanism on one side of the pedal body. In either case, in this type of bicycle pedal, the rider steps onto the pedal and the cleat engagement mechanism automatically grips on to the cleat secured to the bottom of the rider's bicycle shoe.
However, when the bicycle shoe is not engaged with the bicycle pedal, the cleat is normally exposed. Often, the cleat is disposed in a recess in the bottom surface of the sole of the bicycle shoe. To protect the cleat during walking or running, cleat caps have been developed for protecting the cleat. One example of such a cleat cap is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,185. Sometimes it may be desirable for the rider to remove the cleat from the bicycle shoe. In this case, a cover plate is installed in a recess of the sole of the bicycle shoe in place of the cleat. One example of such a cover plate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,076. The cover plate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,076 is designed to mate with a non-step-in surface of the pedal.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle pedal. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.